A war forgotten
by AshLiz
Summary: Sam gets a letter calling her back to a past with secrets that she wished she could forget.
1. Chapter 1

Sam walks down the halls of the SGC trying to safely make it to her lab before any of her team trys to stop her.

She swiftly enters her lab quickly closing it behind her, she turns around and is met with the sight of her team sitting there.

"Hello Sam." Cam says coly.

"Hi guys."

"Any plans tonight?" Daniel asks with a smile.

"Well, um."

"Nope didn't think so movie night at your place at 7; don't be late or we are letting ourselves in." Cam says with a joking yet at the same time serious tone.

"Yup sure yebetcha." Sam says knowing they were just trying to keep her company and make sure she didn't spend the entire weekend cooped up I her lab.

They leave her alone to finish a new project.

Sam become completely absorbed by her work will occasionally checking her watch. By 6 pm she decided to pack up and head top side.

She hops on her bike and hits the wide open road enjoying the wind in her hair.

She enters her house and throws her keys in the dish by the front door. 'What should I make for dinner' Sam thinks to herself before giving up and phoning in for and order of Chinese assuming the team would want some when they arrive.

She heads down the hall to her room and throws on a pair of form fitting jeans and a black deep v-neck sweater. Literally as soon as she has finished getting ready she hears the doorbell ring-not just once but three times.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" She yells. She opens the door to an impatiently waiting Vala and the rest of the team behind her.

"sorry, but there is a creepy looking owl on your front porch." Cam says.

"Wait, what owl?" Sam asks. Cam points to the one sitting on the rail of her front porch.

Sam quickly closes the distance between her and the owl and reaches for it.

"Sam! Wait, don't touch it, it could have some sort of disease!" Vala says.

"Its perfectly harmless." Sam confidently states before reaching her arm out allowing the owl to come and perch on her arm.

Sam grabs the message out of its mouth before setting it back down on the rail.

"Is that a letter?" Daniel asks.

"Yes" was the short reply.

Sam opens it:

Dearest Samantha,

I send my deepest regards, I wish to not have to do this. The order is conjoining. The usual place at the usual time. The order needs you. He is back. Come at once.

Sincerley, Minerva

Sam looks up quickly: "I'm so sorry, you guys need to leave. I have a family emergency to get to."

Sam quickly reenters her house and shuts the door leaving a stunned team behind her.

* * *

><p>first chapter done! ok, so i know its not the greatest but I needed a place to start I promise it gets better. I would like 3 reviews to know people are interested. Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had packed her bags in a hurry, booked the next flight out, boarded the plane, and is now standing in front of her final destination-the old Black family home.

She enters quietly unsure if anyone is around. Making sure she has her long forgotten wand ready to be used. She hears chatter from the dinning room and carefully (with stealth that would make a seasoned Spec Ops officer proud) toward the door. Light eminated form under the cracks of the door and she opened the door slightly remembering the creek that came when opened to far.

She sees familiar faces so she swings the door open and exclaims, "I'm home!"

Remus was the first to turn around and he runs over and swings Sam around. "Sam!" He yells will still hugging her.

She just giggles into his embrace and waits till he lets go before going over to Molly.

Sam than hugs Molly. "Molly, so good to see you again! I heard all your kids made Gryffindor congratulations!" Molly thanks her and Sam turns to the kids sitting at the table and gasps.

She turns to Remus, "You were right!"

"Which time." He teases. Just offers him a small smile, "He's got her eyes."

Remus understand exactly what that means.

"Not to be rude or anything; but, who are you?" Hermoine asks.

"Well, you must be Hermoine. It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you. I am Samantha Carter." Sam says with a warming smile that makes the younger ones in the room feel safer without even knowing her.

"you all have must be exhausted why don't you all go to bed while Sam gets settled." Molly says ushering the kids out of the dinning room.

Once the kids were gone Sam turns sharply on her heels and gives everyone a glance over noticing fatigue and dark circles under all of their eyes. "Whats going on, Minerva was cryptic as always in her messages. What do you mean he's back?"

Remus let out a long sigh and sat down dejectedly. "Voldemort has returned. He's after Harry. It's a damn massacre. He's killing anyone he deems unfit."

Sam runs a hand through her long blonde hair before dropping unceremoniously into the nearest seat.

"this is a mess." Sam says. Remus just nods.

Sam's head perks up when she hears noise outside the door. She gives Remus a questioning look which is returned by a shrug.

Sam gets up and approaches the door and throws it open, revealing a eavesdropping Harry, Ron, and Hermoine.

"may I help you?" Sam asks trying not to laugh as their faces turn red.

"uuu-uh we-well." Ron stutters.

"Well, we were just wondering how you seem to know everyone?" Hermoine asks getting straight to the point.

Sam sighs-which she noticed she had been doing a lot of lately- and ushers them in.

"Sit down this will be a long explanation." The kids share a nervous look before taking their seats.

"Well, first off Harry- its great to see you again. I know you don't remember me but I was your aunty Sammy. Your mom and I were best friends throughout school."

"You and my mom were friends?" Harry asks hesitantly.

"Oh yes, we were practically sisters. I remember we spent all our time together and during the summers, a lot of the time I would stay with her."

"Why didn't you stay with your own family?" Ron asks curious, he would think someone who-like them- goes to Hogwarts would want to spend their summer vacation with their own family.

"After I was placed in Gryffindor my family well, they practically disowned me. The best was when I introduced Lily to my sisters they just about killed me right there. I think becoming friend with Lily and sticking up for her was my families last straw before they disowned me."

"Your family couldn't have just disowned you because you were a part of Gryffindor could they? That's kind of harsh." Hermoine says.

"yes, well you didn't know my family they were pure slytherin."

"Samantha, who are your sisters?" Harry asks tentatively.

"Well, I guess I haven't formally introduced myself; I am Samantha Maribel Maureen Black sister to Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks, and Narcissa Malfoy." Sam says shocking the entire room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bloody hell!" Ron says.

"Wait a minute! Let's get back to the fact that your apparently my aunt?" Harry exclaims, obviously still pissed over that little fact.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I wish there was a way for you to have found out sooner."

"What does any of this even mean? And why are you even here now?" Hermoine asks the whole situation confusing her.

Sam takes a deep breath. Needing the extra minute to calm herself and put on her best soldier face as it's normally put.

She tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear than continues on, "This whole story begins way before any of your times. When my family disowned me I was sent to live with another legal guardian. His name was Jacob Carter. He knew about the wizarding world due to the fact his sister was a wizard you know her as Professor McGonagall."

At that moment Ron's big mouth decided to take over before his brain had time to think, "Wait, McGonagall has a brother?"

Sam laughs at this statement, she remembers not believing it herself that the all powerful and all knowing Professor McGonagall has a brother.

"Yes she does, now back to the story. McGonagall set up for me to live with him and his wife Hannah. They had wanted a kid for a while and adopting me would be the perfect opportunity. I was 12 when I was sent to live with them and my family didn't attempt to contact me for some time." Sam takes a shaky breath and with a reassuring nod from Remus she continues, "at the time I couldn't understand how someone could be filled with such hate. How my family who is suppose to love and protect me no matter what could just disown me due to the house I was picked for or the friends I had made."

Hermoine's features begin to soften when she realizes she knows the feeling. The heartbreak she feels when she's called a mudblood. She herself doesn't understand either the hate directed toward her. How could someone hate someone else so much just because of who they are. What kind of person do you have to be to repeatedly bash and kill those who don't fit your standards.

Hermoine shudders at the thought of the evil that must course through the veins of those sick men and women who blindly hate their fellow witches and wizards. Ron-the ever gallant man- takes Hermoine's shiver as she's cold and wraps his arm around her. This causes Hermoine to smile and realize she has what they don't, love.

"I had been living with the Carter's for five years," Sam says starting the story telling back up. This was always the hardest part of the story. It caused her heart to ache even after all these years, "during those five years I continued to attend Hogwarts, always keeping my distance from my sisters until one day my father approached my during one of the trips to Hogesmeade. He basically ordered me to try and find a way to become Slytherin and he would forgive me for some apparent sin I had done. I refused and he all but spit in my face. I remember him turning on his heel and after a few steps he turned around

"he turned around and smiled. With a voice as cold as heartless as ice he told me to enjoy my fake family while it lasted." At this point the room has become deathly silent, the three young student not knowing what to make of the situation or knowing where the story was headed. They only knew that it was not going to be a happy ending.

Sam clears her throat than continues, "The next month I received a call from home in the states saying that my mother had died in a hit and run. At that moment I knew who the murderer was. It was that man who claimed to be my father. The man who wanted nothing more out of life than to have his perfect slytherin family. How I hated them I hated them all at that moment.

"My dad pulled me out of Hogwarts and I continued out my studies in the states. And for a while I heard nothing about the wizarding world Jacob kept the news away from me claiming it would only have me killed too. I found away to keep in touch with Lily throughout the years. I was even at her and Jame's wedding. I was there at your birth Harry." Sam says with a small smile.

"But why weren't you there to save me?" Harry accuses.

Sam sighs here comes the hard part.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Oh my gosh I am so sorry this is not an update! I swear I am the busiest person alive, I am taking 4 Ap classes and I have tennis practice 4 days a week plus I coach tennis the other three days. I am super sorry it has taken me so long to update! I promise this weekend I will attempt to get all of my stories update.

Furthermore: If you wish to contact me or find out when I am going to update I will keep everyone posted through my side twitter account. If you have any comments critics reviews or just want to vent please feel free to do so on my twitter page since I rarely check my email or this mesage system. Please follow me and I will return the favore. I'm under futurewriterEli

Eventually if I like you enought I will even add you on my main twitter page! LOL

Thank you so much and sorry for the delay! Have a great Valentine's day.

Ashliz


End file.
